Shin Se Kyung
Perfil thumb|250px|Shin Se Kyung *'Nombre:' 신세경 / Shin Se Kyung *'Profesión: '''Actriz y Cantante *'Fecha de nacimiento:' *'Lugar de nacimiento:' Seúl, Corea del Sur *'Estatura:' 166cm *'Peso:' 50kg *'Tipo de sangre: B *'''Signo zodiacal: Leo *'Signo zodiacal chino:' Caballo *'Agencia:' Namoo Actors Sobre Shin Se Kyung Hizo su debut en la industria del entretenimiento a los 8 años en 1998, cuando apareció en la portada y en el póster del álbum en solitario de Seo Taiji, "Take Five". Como actriz infantil, también apareció en el show de niños "Ppo Ppo Ppo" (Beso Beso Beso) y en el drama histórico del 2005 "Toji"(Tierra). Dramas *Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung (MBC, 2019) *The Black Knight (KBS2, 2017-2018) *Bride of the Water God (tvN, 2017) *Roots of the Throne (SBS, 2015-2016) *The Girl Who Can See Smells (SBS, 2015) *Iron Man (KBS2, 2014) *When a Man Loves (MBC, 2013) *My Husband Got a Family (KBS2, 2012) Cameo '' *Fashion King (SBS, 2012) *Tree with Deep Roots (SBS, 2011) *High Kick Through The Roof (MBC, 2009) *Queen Seon Duk (MBC, 2009) *Land (SBS, 2004) Programas de TV *I'm Real: Shin Se-kyung (QTV, 2010) Películas *Preparation (2017) ''Aparición Especial *Tazza: The High Rollers 2 (2014) *R2B: Return to Base (2012) *Hindsight (2011) *Acoustic (2010) *Five Senses of Eros (2009) *Cinderella (2006) *My Little Bride (2004) Temas para Películas *''Summer Blue'' tema para Hindsight (2011) con My-Q (2011) *''The Confession of a Dangerous Broccoli'' tema para Acoustic (2010) Anuncios *'2013:' Elle *'2012:' Nature Republic *'2012:' My Light Up *'2012:' Dal.Komm Coffee *'2011:' Jeulgeowoye *'2011:' Aekyung 2080 PRO *'2010:' SOUP *'2010:' Lovcat *'2010:' BBQ *'2010:' Lotte ChilsungG2 *'2010:' LG Cyon Café *'2010:' Chung Ha Lotte Liquor *'2010:' Aekyung 2080 *'2010:' Buckaroo *'2009:' The Body Shop *'2009:' LG Cyon Crystal Phone *'2001:' KTF Bigi Service *Skoolooks Vídeos Musicales *Younha - Take Five (2017) *Kim Jin Pyo - Don't Say Anything (feat K.Will) (2010) *1999 Daehanminguk - "MCMXCIX" (1999) Discografía 'Digital Single' Reconocimientos * 2019 MBC Drama Awards: 'Top Excellence Award for an Actress in a Wednesday-Thursday Drama (Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung) * '''2019 MBC Drama Awards: '''Best 1 Minute Couple junto a (Cha Eun Woo) (Rookie Historian Goo Hae Ryung) * '''2019 Brand of the Year Awards: '''Celebrity YouTuber * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Premio a la excelencia, actriz de drama (Roots of the Throne) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Mejor Pareja con Yoo Ah In (Roots of the Throne) * '''2015 SBS Drama Awards: '''Top 10 Stars (The Girl Who Can See Smells & Roots of the Throne) *'2013 MBC Drama Awards: 'Premio a la excelencia por Miniserie (When a Man Loves) *'2011 SBS Drama Awards: 'Premio a la Excelencia por Drama Especial, Actriz (Tree with Deep Roots) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards: Femenino/Sitcom Premio Revelación (High Kick Through The Roof) *'2009 MBC Entertainment Awards:' Mejor Comedia / Sitcom Pareja (con Yoon Si Yoon en High Kick Through The Roof) Curiosidades *'Educación:' **School Leaders **Shin Junior High School **Shin High School **Chung-Ang University (Teatro y cine) *'Debut: '''1998 *'Religión:''' Protestante *El 20 de Octubre del 2010, Shin Se Kyung y el popular integrante Kim Jong Hyun de SHINee, fueron vistos en una cita por un medio de comunicación local; sus agencias confirmaron la relación el 26 de Octubre del mismo año. Luego de nueve meses de noviazgo, terminaron su relación en Junio del 2011 a causa de sus apretadas agendas. Enlaces *Página Agencia *HanCinema *Instagram Galería Shin Se Kyung1.jpg Shin Se Kyung3.jpg Shin Se Kyung2.jpg Shin Se Kyung4.jpg Shin Se Kyung5.jpg Shin Se Kyung6.jpg Shin Se Kyung7.jpg Shin Se Kyung8.JPG Videografía MV 신세경&에피톤 프로젝트(Epitone Project) - 달콤한 크리스마스| Shin Se Kyung & Epitone Project - Sweet Christmas Categoría:Namoo Actors Categoría:KActriz Categoría:KCantante